Regalo de Navidad
by jessihinata
Summary: En navidad, Hinata recibirá el mejor regalo de todos.


Faltaban 5 minutos para la medianoche, y Hinata, sentada al lado de la ventana, veía la nieve cayendo, dejando un hermoso paisaje en Konoha. Acababa de pasar una agradable nochebuena con el clan, incluyendo el bouke, lo cual la había dejado muy feliz ya que de a poco se deshacían las diferencias y pudo pasar las fiestas con su primo Neji y Kou, que se habían vuelto un gran apoyo para ella siendo que aún la peliazul no se entendía del todo con su padre ni con Hanabi.

Al girarse para su habitación, vio su bandana de Shinobi doblada sobre su cama, lo cual le hizo recordar a cierto rubio que se volvió Hokage después de la 4ta guerra había terminado solo unos meses atrás.

Comenzó a preguntarse cómo estaba Naruto: habrá comido bien? Estará bien acompañado? Estará solo? Estará feliz? Habrá recibido regalos? Donde un Hokage celebra la Navidad?

Su corazón comenzó a latir con un ritmo acelerado, comenzaba a ruborizarse y a sonreír mientras recordaba al muchacho que ella siempre admiró y amó. Se perdió en sus pensamientos, cuando de repente, sintió una presencia muy cerca de ella. Al voltearse y saltar a toda velocidad hacia atrás preparando su posición de ataque, sus ojos no pudieron creer cuando se dirigieron hacia la ventana: era Naruto!

Hinata dio un pequeño gritito, pero enseguida se tapó la boca con sus manos. El rubio estaba parado al otro lado de la ventana, dando una gran sonrisa y vistiendo un traje de Santa Clous, cargando con una pequeña bolsa en su espalda. El acerco su rostro al vidrio y susurró: - Hinata, me abres la ventana?

La peliazul no podía creer lo que estaba pasando: Será que se había quedado dormida y estaba soñando? Será que se equivocó y en vez de beber jugo, bebió sake? Pero una cosa era cierta, él sin dudas era Naruto. Con solo verlo a los ojos, ella era capaz de saber si se trataba de él o no.

Se acercó a la ventana y lentamente la abrió, dejando pasar al "intruso", que estaba empapado de nieve.

- Muchas gracias, Hinata! Perdón por molestarte a estas horas, jeje! Pero estaba ansioso de verte! Ah por cierto, feliz navidad!

Hinata se volteó para ver el reloj en la pared. Ya era medianoche, ya era navidad. Ella no sabía que pensar, estaba sufriendo una mezcla de emociones que ni ella entendía, y su cara estaba más roja que un tomate.

- Fe… feliz navidad, Naruto-kun… Pero dime, que… por qué querías verme? Cómo pudiste llegar hasta aquí?

- Bueno, no subestimes al nuevo Hokage, jeje! – decía Naruto mientras se rascaba la cabeza, sin sacar la gran sonrisa de su rostro – Quería darte una sorpresa… para agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mí… - dijo mientras comenzó a abrir la bolsa para buscar el regalo.

El corazón de la Hyuga parecía que iba a salir de su boca.

- Naruto-kun, yo… etto… no te hubieras molestado! Yo… no es necesario que hagas todo esto por mí! Además, es peligroso que estés aquí, los guardias…

- No te preocupes por eso, Hinata! Tengo todo bajo control! – dijo el rubio mientras quitaba una pequeña caja de la bolsa y la ofrecía a la hermosa chica frente a él – Toma!

- Muchas gracias… - se limitó a decir Hinata, con una dulce sonrisa, acto que provocó un gran sonrojo de parte de Naruto.

Al abrir la caja, se podía ver un lindo collar que tenía un dije en forma de luna menguante. Hinata sintió tanta alegría, que no pudo evitar llorar. Recibir un regalo de parte de Naruto, era algo que ella nunca imaginó que ocurra.

Naruto contempló sonrojado el rostro de ella por unos segundos, hasta que decidió sacar el "segundo regalo" de la bolsa.

- Hinata, mírame… - dijo susurrando.

Al Hinata levantar la mirada para ver el rostro de su amado, vio que él levantaba con el brazo izquierdo algo que quedaba colgando en medio de sus rostros: un muérdago. La kunoichi quedó con la boca abierta.

- Hinata… el principal motivo por el que vine, es que yo… vine a darte mi respuesta…

- Naruto-kun… - decía Hinata mientras sentía que la mano de Naruto tomaba su mano izquierda.

- Yo… también te amo…

Sin que Hinata pudiera reaccionar, luego de decir esas palabras, Naruto acercó sus labios a los de ella, dando un dulce y profundo beso.

Al terminar el beso, ambos se miraron a los ojos, sorprendidos y algo avergonzados. Naruto comenzó a sonreír, haciendo que ella lo haga también.

Unos minutos después, Naruto subió a la ventana para irse.

- Muchas gracias, Naruto-kun… - dijo Hinata, sosteniendo el dije de su nuevo collar, que ya lo tenía puesto.

- No es ya la tercera vez que me agradeces? – decía Naruto rascándose su cabeza. – Además, soy yo quien tiene que agradecerte… eres una dulzura, Hinata…

El rostro de Hinata volvió a quedarse como un tomate.

- Naruto-kun… nos… nos vemos mañana? - preguntó Hinata con un gesto preocupado.

- Por supuesto! - respondió el chico, sonrojado y levantando el dedo pulgar. – Hasta mañana…

Naruto desapareció del lugar, dejando a una muy sonriente chica mirando hacia el cielo. Definitivamente, esa navidad fue la mejor que Hinata haya pasado.

Mientras tanto, en los jardines de la mansión Hyuga, los guardias yacían en el suelo, desmayados y envueltos en cadenas.


End file.
